User blog:Mattymatt/The Mad God's Descent
Each chapter in this blog is to be treated as a journal entry. Credit to Dean for this idea. New entries will be added with time. I can only assume the gap in my journal entries is the direct result of my other half; I can't remember the last time I've been conscious. I woke up near the edge of The Conduit, surrounded by a large sum of my kin. They call themselves Kisbeth, Rath, Vengence, Xolotl, Dreakzorn, Xandres, and Sentinel. My only solace was that Vixxox had found me as well. I looked at each of them, their power substantially weaker than it was during the war; only one word came to mind. Pathetic. The female brought me to Castle Ardougne, it was so much larger than I've ever remembered it, and lead me to the Archmage's Quarters. I was confused, to say the least. It had appeared that my other half had made a distinct name for himself, gaining honorifics like 'Master' and 'Teacher.' He'd have himself praised, if only to further is blatant superiority complex. I felt the words escape my mouth once again: Pathetic. I give them less credit than they deserve, they have delivered me to my home. I will leave tomorrow to gather what remains of my library, after which I will begin my quest for the throne. Though I am not sure how convincing my disguise is now because of the events that occurred during my absence, I will name myself "Sailas Agares," if only to attempt to recover the performance I've kept going for so long. So it shall be, long live King Sailas I. ---- I have been told that there is a rage that cannot be properly put into words; I have not encountered such fatal anger until today. Kisbeth is gone, Vixxox is gone, and The Nameless One managed to leave me as well. I have been removed from the kingdom's government machinations by the hand of the new Regent, Lucas Elysium. It's happening again, I'm alone. My newly disgraced status has opened my eyes to the incompetence of the kingdom which I had so desired to rule, so much ignorance and corruption that I could not bear to associate myself with it, if I had only known. They think themselves invincible, even omnipotent, but I will make sure to fix that. Sailas Agares will not disappear, contrary to what they seem to believe. This face is too handsome to exchange for another; I will make sure they never forget this face. These fools appear beyond normal diplomatics, so I will take the city of with a clenched fist, rather than an open palm. These fools have never faced one of the Faceless Judges before; it's quite possible their arrogance surpasses even mine. They've brought judgement upon themselves, I look forward to day where the denizens of that rigor mortis filled city scream,"No!" They will bow in defeat, as their god and king whispers, "Yes." ---- That day, of all days, was most productive I've had in a very long time. It's a shame I won't write down the date. My hatred for the bureaucrats that claim that kingdom for themselves was manifested with the ascension of King Oliver Cleeves. His incompetence turned the situation critical; I'm sure any logical person wouldn't expect anything less. Though, I was not beyond appeasement, so I graced his downtrodden city with my presence. I shouldn't have, though. These things never did end well, and these things never seem to change. I will not lie and say he exhibited signs of stupidity; he didn't. However, I will say, I have never lost myself so far in my entire damned creation, and I will judge this man with a fate far worse than death. It was his closing sentence that made my blood boil. The words, the tone; no mortal should be allowed to speak like he did. They almost dragged me into relapse, these same words spoken by betrayers of much higher caliber than he could ever obtain. "Strength through chaos, Agares." I felt it again. My heart skipped a beat and my peripheral vision began to get foggy. His face began to distort, I was no longer speaking to Oliver Cleeves. Oliver Cleeves was no longer king of my city. I could see Him now, that maestro who orchestrated the bane of my existence. I tried to speak, but no words escaped my throat. I had to retreat. The return to Paradise did not help me. I sat in silence, but to no avail. The visions did not stop, so I embraced them. Adjusted to them I might have been, I could still feel it. The pressure behind my eyes, growls in the darkness from an entity that should not exist, faint whispers during The Silence. I could feel myself slipping. I still can. ---- I can hear them. They've been whispering, not the innocent whispering you see in children; no, these are the whispers that spur men to action. Whispers of plot, whispers that lead men to execution if they fall on the wrong ears. No man alive is deaf to these whispers, not when they carry such weight. They herald something unknown, something impossibly large, something new to the people who carry them. They whisper of an uprising. A rebellion. Lord, they are all so easily swayed. Their little minds are so easily filled with faith. A few speeches, a demonstration, and, as if like magic, I have the population at my feet. And so shall be my fighting force, mercenaries, dragons, Mahjarrat, and other disgraced governmental officials. While this is not enough to end the reign of Oliver Cleeves, it will make them remember. Most dangerous man in Kandarin doesn't sound so bad. The time has come to set it all in motion; I'll have to end here. One more day to revolution. Category:Blog posts